Romanoff
by Jazmine Sackett
Summary: The Avenger characters are going to Brooklyn Highschool in New York and Natasha Romanoff is a transfer student trying to find out which fellow student in the school is working for SHIELD. Clint Barton knows that one of the transfer students is working for Rasputin Vladimir who is trying to take over the world
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Marvel ****characters**

**Tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

When Natasha walked through the front doors of the school the first person she saw was Tony Stark. He was leaning against a wall talking with a group of giggling girls. Everyone knew who Tony Stark was, his dad, Howard Stark was practically a billionaire, a weapons designer for the military.

She sighed, who would have guessed that _this_ was the school the Stark kid went to? There was nothing special about it, it was just another school.

As she walked by, she noticed all the girls glancing at her, taking another look and glaring. She didn't really know what their problem was. If they thought she was competition for Tony Stark, they were wrong. She almost laughed thinking about it. Stark was_ so_ not her type.

When she got to her locker, she opened the door and put her stuff in, then, shutting it, she took a careful look around the hall.

There wasn't much to see. A strawberry blonde girl was standing across the hall texting, occasionally stealing a glance toward Stark, and a group of boys were standing in the middle of the hall laughing and talking about football.

She'd arrived earlier than most people did because she wanted to get used to her surroundings; she wanted to meet everyone in the school without having to talk to them. And it was easier than it sounded; all she had to do was observe people and figure out what they were like.

She had a mission to accomplish and she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible so she could drop out.

Natasha was wary—what if something went horribly wrong? She had to get to know everyone before they got to know her, or she had a bad feeling she'd be leaving at a run. The problem was she didn't know who she was looking for.

She glanced at her watch. It was just now 7:00, the usual time of arrival for the majority of students. The first class started at 7:30. Natasha glanced toward the front lobby, wondering who else went to this school.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Stark looked really annoyed, and was trying to get the girls to leave him alone. She also saw that he kept glancing at the strawberry blonde, who was still on her phone.

Natasha walked over to the group.

The girls looked her up and down, wearing expressions of varying degrees of irritation.

"Judging by what you're wearing, you're probably only in the middle class. Tony Stark is _way_ out of your league. He's a billionaire; you really think he's going to like you?"

Natasha smiled, "Actually, we're friends," She saw Tony roll his eyes, "So if _you_ think _you_ have a chance, then you'd better rethink it. You aren't his type."

The girls looked a little infuriated, but they'd started to back off.

"Go talk to those football players up the hall, they kept looking over at you girls anyway. You have a better chance with them," Natasha added.

Reluctantly, they moved off.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, do I know you? Because I really don't think I do."

Natasha grinned, "No, sorry about that. But I could tell they were irritating you." She turned to look at the girl standing down the hall, "Go talk to the girl you _really_ like, she looks a bit lonely," She started walking away, smirking at the look of shock Stark gave her.

"Um, thanks." He walked down the hall toward the girl.

Kids had started to come in while Natasha had been talking to Stark, and she turned to see who they were.

When she turned there was a guy right in front of her, a little _too_ close.

"Hey! I'm the football team's quarterback, who are you? Are you new? You must be; I haven't seen you before. My name is Blaze Kimberly."

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you, I…really should go to my first class."

"It doesn't start for thirty minutes."

"Sure, but I should go anyway, I like to be early. See you around. Bye!" She said brusquely, then turned and walked back to her locker. She wasn't impressed that he was the quarterback for the football team, and she really didn't care if she saw him around or not.

She took her schedule for her classes out of her locker and tried to memorize it. She'd _already_ memorized it, but she wanted to make sure she wouldn't forget. Her schedule was such that she had almost every senior in at least one of her classes.

She sighed as she read the classes again History, Trigonometry, English, Art Appreciation, Anatomy and physiology, and PE. She put the schedule in her backpack and started moving down the hall toward her History class.

The hall was pretty full now, and Natasha caught every detail of everyone that she possibly could, but none of these people fit the part.

When she got to her class, no one else was there yet, so she sat down at a desk toward the back. She then pulled out her phone and called her boss.

Rasputin Vladimir picked up almost instantly. "_Da?_" (Yes?) he asked in Russian.

"Uh, hey. I'm at school."

"_Eto khorosho. Yest' li u vas podozrevayemykh?_" (That's good. Do you have any suspects?)

She hesitated. Could Stark be a suspect? It _was_ possible, but it did seem a little unlikely, "No suspects yet. I mean, come on, it's the first day, before the first class. Don't worry. I'll figure out who it is."

"_Ne zabyvayte, vashe imya_." (Do not forget your name.)

"Why would I forget my name?"

"_Razve ya ne govoril vam? Ya zaregistriroval vas kak Katrina Ross, a ne Natasha Romanoff, tak chto vy budete prisposobit'sya, i poetomu nikto ne stanovitsya podozritel'nym_." (Didn't I tell you? I registered you as Katrina Ross, not Natasha Romanoff, so that you'll fit in, and so no one becomes suspicious)

"Suspicious of what? My name? That doesn't really make sense. Good thing I called you, or when they go to take roll call I never would have replied to my name."

"_Akh. Nu, Kat, pozvoni mne, kogda u vas yest' poleznaya informatsiya, i bud'te ostorozhny. Ne delayte nikogo podozritel'nogo vas. U menya yest' otlichnoye predystoriyu dlya vas, chto ya dam tebe pozzhe; ne otvechayte na lichnyye voprosy, prezhde chem my pogovorim ob etom. Skazhi mne, yesli chto-nibud' neobychnoye proiskhodit._" (Ah. Well, Kat, call me when you have useful information, and be careful. Do not make anyone suspicious of you. I have an excellent backstory for you that I'll give you later; do not answer any personal questions until we talk about it. Tell me if anything unusual happens.)

"Wait, did you just call me 'Kat?'"

"_Da, eto sokrashcheniye ot 'Katrina.' Do svidaniya._" (Yes, it is short for 'Katrina.' Goodbye.)

She heard the click as he hung up on her. Natasha turned her phone off and slipped it into her backpack. Great, so now she had more lies to memorize. Her name was Katrina Ross in this school, she needed to remember that.

Almost twenty minutes later when the teacher came in, Natasha was lost in her thoughts, and was paying no attention to anything around her.

The teacher walked over to her desk. "Are you Katrina Ross?" she asked.

Natasha didn't reply, still spacing out.

"Sweetheart?" the teacher asked, slightly worried.

Natasha looked up, "Yes?"

"You're Katrina Ross, right?"

"Oh, yes, sorry."

"It's quite alright. I'm Mrs. Barr, glad to meet you."

Just then more students started coming in, and Mrs. Barr returned to her desk, getting her things ready to start class.

Mrs. Barr started by talking about World War II. She certainly had a lot to say about it. One of the kids in the class knew every answer to every question she asked. Mrs. Barr called him 'Mr. Rogers.' A lot of other kids also raised their hands to answer questions, but quite a few students didn't raise their hands ever, even if they did know the answers.

Trigonometry class was really boring, and the old man teaching it had a lisp, and stuttered a lot. Sometimes he would explain how to do a problem incorrectly, and then, realizing he'd done it wrong he'd tell you not to do a certain step the way he had, or something like that. He was extremely confusing and most everyone in there didn't have any clue what he was talking about.

Her English teacher was quite a bit better. She started off by going over all the comma rules and explaining how different types of papers were unacceptable in her class. She told everyone that she really liked large vocabulary words in papers, but that she wanted it to make sense, otherwise they wouldn't get a good grade.

"I've read tons of papers in which students jammed so many vocabulary words into one sentence that it makes your brain hurt, and the information they're trying to communicate goes way over the reader's head. Also, some students tend to contradict themselves two or three times in one paragraph when trying to use 'big words' because they don't actually know what the words mean.

"Trust me. You will not sound smart using words you don't really understand the meaning of if the person you're talking to does understand the meaning. It will only make you sound like you don't know what you're talking about. The point of writing a paper is to _explain_ something to someone else, not to assume everyone has an amazing vocabulary, and will easily be able to follow all of the twelve letter words you are throwing at them."

Mrs. Winston continued by saying how she wanted students to do their best with vocabulary, and how to keep a reader interested in your writing.

Over all, Mrs. Winston's class was the best class before lunch.

Art Appreciation was just a lecture about a bunch of famous artists' paintings. The teacher was convinced that the Mona Lisa was a women morning over the husband she'd lost in war. He tried to get the students to debate it with him, finally even flat-out asking them to, but what he didn't seem to understand was that really, nobody cared.

At lunch Natasha sat at a table that was barely occupied, well away from the few people who were sitting there: two brunette girls, and a guy on a laptop, but the three didn't really appear to be friends; they were all sitting separately, and were not talking to each other.

One of the girls got up and went to sit by Natasha. "Hey, I'm Jane. You must be one of the transfer students?"

"Um, yes, I'm Na—Katrina—Ross ha ha, sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"You were in my English class, right?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I think so," Natasha replied, "You were sitting closer to the door with some blonde guy, right?"

"Yeah…that guy is kind of odd. We have a lot of transfer students this year. Are you a senior?"

"Yes."

"Oh cool, I'm a junior."

"That's cool," Natasha said, not really wanting to continue the conversation. She was looking around the lunch room, knowing that someone in here was working for S.H.I.E.L.D., and that she had to find out whom.

He or she must be clever if he or she could get in and out of the underground offices without being caught, or seen. She didn't know how her Rasputin Vladimir had figured out that it was a student that went to this school, but he had, and now she had to find whoever it was, before anyone discovered who she really was.

Technically, she was a junior like Jane, was but Vladimir had skipped her up a grade, pretending she was a senior so she could meet the seniors here. There was no evidence saying that the S.H.I.E.L.D agent was a senior, but Vladimir thought that it was ridiculous that S.H.I.E.L.D would have a high school kid working for them, so the high school kid _had_ to be a senior, or it _really_ didn't make sense. Of course, he didn't seem to be considering the fact that he had a high school aged kid working for him.

So far Natasha had had no luck in finding anyone who seemed suspicious in any way.

"Where are you from?" Jane asked, curious.

"I'm from Pennsylvania," Natasha lied turning her eyes back to Jane.

"Have you met anyone here yet?" Jane asked, "The kid with the computer is Bruce Banner, he doesn't talk to many people," Jane turned toward the other Brunette girl, "Hey Betty, come introduce yourself."

Betty looked at them shyly and after a moment came down to join them, "Hi," She said quietly, "I'm Betty Ross."

"Oh…we have the same last name," Natasha realized.

"Really? That's cool," Betty smiled, "Bruce; you're the only one who's being anti-social, come talk with us."

Bruce looked up as if he just remembered that anyone else was in the room with him, "I'm trying to reprogram this video game so that the pixilation's are smaller."

He then looked back down at the screen.

"I'll be right back," Natasha said, "I'm going to get a glass of milk."

As she walked away from the lunch table she looked around at everyone else. Her eyes wondered to the farthest corner from the door where a table was with only one person sitting at it. He had short blonde hair and was kind of far away so she couldn't see him very well but she could tell that they'd made eye contact. She had a weird feeling that he could see her a lot better then she could see him.

Natasha turned to a girl who was walking by behind her, "Who's the kid sitting by himself?" She asked.

"Barton?" The girl glanced toward the corner, "Yeah, that's his favorite seat. No one likes that table cause its way back against the wall and the furthest from the door, so he sits there by himself, he's kind of weird."

After lunch period was over Natasha went to her Science class. Both Betty and Jane were in that class so they sat close by each other and talked a little before the class started. The teacher just passed out textbooks and told everyone to read the first chapter while he sat at his desk and played Galaga on his computer.

When the class ended she went to PE, her final class and was surprised when Barton wasn't there. Rasputin had made sure she shared a class with all the seniors, or he was pretty sure he had, and she didn't even have one class with Barton.

The PE teacher was a little late for the class.

"Hey guys," He said when he came in, "I'm Phil Coulson, your substitute PE teacher. Your other teacher had a motorcycle wreck last week and is still recovering."

Coulson took a suggestion from Tony Stark, who was in the class, to play dodge ball; he separated the class into two teams.

When the game finished it had been pretty close Natasha had been the last person on her team who hadn't gotten out against five guys. She'd gotten four of them out before she decided to let the last guy get her out. She didn't want too much attention on herself, and she _could_ have dodged all of the dodge balls quicker then she had.

Almost everyone wanted to play again. One of the girls said Coulson should play, but he said that wouldn't really be fair.

"You could be a one man team against all of us," Stark suggested jokingly.

Coulson grinned, "Well…I suppose I could try."

So that's what they ended up doing. Natasha let herself get out when only eight people on her team were left and she stood on the sidelines watching as Coulson picked off the members of her team one by one, avoiding every dodge ball.

Coulson won just as the bell was ringing, "Well," He said, "That was fun, see you guys tomorrow unless your teachers better, I think he has a broken leg or something."

Natasha followed Coulson out the door of the gym and watched as he went across the hall into the principal's office.

If anyone here worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, it was probably him. But he wasn't a student so she wasn't sure if he was a valid suspect or not.

Her phone rang and she picked up almost instantly, "Yeah?"

It was Rasputin.

"Nick Fury is the principle of the school!" He blurted out in English.

"So? Who's he?"

"The director of S.H.I.E.L.D!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Clint woke up on Tuesday, he barely had time to eat breakfast and get dressed before he had to go to the bus stop. On his way, he thought over the situation he was in.

He had told Nick Furry that he received information about an underground base for Russian spies. He _hadn't_ said that he'd followed a Russian into the base and found out about the base himself.

Clint had placed a recording device in an office that a meeting was being held in, and from what he'd heard from it since, he was in trouble. Apparently someone had figured out they'd been spied on and that the spy went to Brooklyn high school.

He'd also heard that they were sending someone to find and eliminate him. At first he'd been thinking it would be a teacher, but there weren't any new teachers at the school, so Clint was just confused.

When the bus pulled up to the bus stop Clint got on and chose a seat toward the front. The bus was pretty full since Clint's stop was the second to last stop the bus made before going to the school.

He glanced behind him and saw a girl with short red hair who was looking out her window. He'd seen her the day before at lunch, but he didn't know who she was. He figured he'd soon find out, all he had to do was ask Banner. She'd sat at his table at lunch, of course, Banner might not have even noticed.

The girl looked up, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. Clint only held eye contact for a second slowly sweeping his eyes by her as if he'd just been looking around. Then he looked forward again and didn't look back again until they reached the school.

He threw one final glance at her as he got up to leave the bus. To his embarrassment she saw the glance. Then he walked out of the bus and into the school.

Half way through his first class a knock sounded on the door and Maria Hill leaned into the room, "Clint Barton? The principle would like a word with you."

Clint couldn't help but smile as all the other kids teasingly said that he must be in real trouble, since he knew he wasn't, exactly.

He stood up and followed her out into the hallway. Maria Hill was 'part time' secretary to Principle Fury; mostly she was working for Nick Fury, for SHIELD.

When they reached the office Maria walked away down the hall to where Phil Coulson leaned against the hallway wall.

Clint walked into the office.

Nick Fury was on his lab top. He looked up with one eyebrow raised above his sunglasses, "Take a seat."

Clint sat down opposite him and waited for him to continue.

"I have a problem, that base you told me about? I sent an agent to check on it and they got a tracker on the base so that I could find it on our maps, but the agent disappeared and now the Russians are communicating me through the agents communicating device threatening to kill them and I need to get the agent out.

"But somehow the Russians have spies inside of SHIELD who are watching all my agents so that I can't send a rescue party, and I don't know who the spies are."

Clint grinned, "So you're sending me on a mission?"

"Yes, _after_ school, well, I'll let you two leave after lunch. I'm sending Stark with you too, the Russians don't know you two are working for me and won't be watching you. They don't have any idea that I've employed two high schoolers."

Clint studied the hardwood floor.

"What?"

"Nothing," Clint mumbled.

"Barton, what are you not telling me?"

"Uh…" Clint looked up, "They…actually do know that you have a high school kid working for you. I don't know how they figured out exactly, but I put a recording device in one of their main meeting rooms…"

Nick Fury took off his sunglasses, revealing his eye patch and his one good eye, "You did _what_?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell me you went _into_ their base! You only said you had information concerning a secret base," Fury looked irritated, "But since you know where the base is, you won't have to waste time looking for it. After school you and Tony Stark are going to have to get the agent, Victoria Hand, out of there. I know it's dangerous, but you two are very capable to handle dangerous."

The rest of the school day seemed to take forever and every class dragged. Finally after an impatient wait, the last class before lunch ended and Clint made his way to the lunch room. He found himself in the lunch line right behind the red haired girl.

As they got their food Clint got up his courage and said, "Hey, are you new? I didn't see you here last year."

She looked up at him, "Yes, I'm a transfer student from Pennsylvania, I'm Katrina Ross, who're you?"

"Clint Barton," He held his hand out to her grinning.

She shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

They had already gotten their food by that point so she turned and headed toward the table she'd sat at last time.

Clint really wasn't hungry, he just wanted to leave. He'd seen Tony Stark in his second class and had told him to sit at his table for lunch, so he'd probably do more talking then eating.

He looked around for Tony, but didn't see him anywhere. When he looked back in the direction he was walking a tall blonde guy stepped in front of him and walked right into Clint, causing the tray of food Clint held to fall out of his grasp and hit the floor upside down.

"I beg your pardon," the kid said, "I meant no harm."

Clint raised an eyebrow and looked slightly confused, "Uh, yeah its fine."

"My name is Thor," Thor held his hand out grinning.

"Thor?" Clint asked, "Isn't that like a Norse Myth name or something?"

"Norse? Yes, myth? No." Thor glanced down out his out stretched hand, "Do you humans _not_ shake hands like this? I was informed that you did." He started to lower his hand.

Clint held his hand out and Thor brought his back up so they could shake hands, "No, we do. Are…? You a transfer student? From another state where you don't consider yourself a 'human'?"

"I am. I have transferred here from Asgard by way of the rainbow bridge. This is the first time I have attended a 'high school'. I was told I was a senior." Thor laughed then and said, "I didn't know that eighteen was considered so old by you people. In Asgard you aren't a senior until you are at least seventy."

He laughed again and added, "What a strange world you people live in!" he clapped Clint on the back, in a 'meant to be friendly manner' that ended up knocking the wind out of Clint for a moment.

Clint coughed, "Ha, ha, yeah…the worlds…" Thor was already walking away, Clint watched him go, "Full of strange people."

Tony Stark walked up, "Hey Clint," Tony looked at the ground, "If you decided you didn't want your lunch; you could have at least put it in the trashcan."

"I didn't purposely drop it on the floor. Help me clean it up."

When they had cleaned up the mess they went to the table farthest away from everyone else and sat down opposite each other.

Tony opened up his lab top and started typing. Without looking up he said, "I figure that we might have ten minutes before girls start showing up at our table," he pushed his computer aside and looked up, "We'd better make this quick."

"Alright, did you get dragged into the principal's office today?" Clint asked.

"Yes, right before our second class. He told me the basics, you too?"

"Yeah."

"So, since you know where they are, all I have to figure out is how to get in, and that's what I've been working on for the last few hours," Tony turned his computer around to face Clint. The screen showed a bunch of hallways and rooms with people walking around in them.

"I hacked into their security cameras, it took a while."

"So I'm assuming that you learned nothing in any of your classes?" Clint asked.

"High schools a breeze," Tony replied carelessly, "I could do these classes in my sleep. I've already finished college, but since I'm still seventeen, I could come back for another senior year in high school, especially since Fury and my dad worked this out so that I could work for SHIELD without having to go to their academies. I really don't need them. Besides there's this really awesome girl here I like."

Clint raised an eyebrow but Tony continued, "And really, hacking into their systems is way more important than listening to teachers talking, our lives could depend on this. Jarvis, show me their front door."

An electronic voice spoke out of the computer, "Yes sir, here is the front door." The camera images changed and it showed a garage full of cars with a line of garage doors.

Clint started at the voice, "What…?"

"A new thing I've been working on, I gave my computer a 'mind' so to speak. Well I mean I created a system that can talk. The electronic voice and can be as smart as I make him. So basically I created a 'virus' that took over my computer.

"I spent all summer working on him; I uploaded every online dictionary and encyclopedia I could find into his systems. I also typed into him every type of math book I could find, not to mention science, history, the bible, art appreciation, classical books—"

"Art appreciation?" Clint interrupted with a smirk.

"OK, so I like some artists, so what? I also updated him on every type of sport I could think of, including underwater ice hockey, I mean, who knew _that_ was a thing? I uploaded four different writing curriculums and three different grammar books, almost every language I could name, health books, the constitution, several different law books—"

"You put all that into a virus? How long did it take?"

"All summer. Didn't I say that? And, he's not a...a _virus_ I used that word because I didn't know how to describe him. Basically he's a robot mind, sort of? Anyway, I put my whole summer into him, and I'm proud to say, he's smarter than the average human," Stark grinned.

"Wow." Was all Clint said.

"Eventually, I'm going to upload him so that he can get into everything of mine that's electronic. It's way cooler than it sounds."

"Alright. So I can get there, we'll hopefully be able to get in but we need to know where the agent we're rescuing is in advance."

"Sure, we'll be able to find that out from the cameras," Stark seemed to be looking past Clint at something behind him, "Ugh, _already? _It's only been five minutes! I thought for sure we had ten!"

Clint threw a look over his shoulder and saw about three girls making their way over to their table. Clint looked back at Stark, "Notice how this _doesn't_ happen when it's just me sitting here."

Tony grinned, "That's just because I'm more attractive then you are."

"It's because," Clint said, irritated, "You talk to them all the time and lead them on when you don't really like them. They think they have a chance to be, 'Mrs. Stark' someday when really the only girl you have in mind is Pepper Pots. I never talk to them so it would be totally weird for them to come sit at my table."

"Whatever," Tony rolled his eyes, "There is nothing wrong talking to pretty girls, and I cant help it if I'm the most popular guy in school, it just comes naturally." Tony shut his lap top, turning it off, and stood up, "Let's go, we don't have to stay for all of lunch, and we're supposed to have left by the end of lunch, neither of us is eating anyway, and we have our plan pretty much laid out. We get there, we get in, we attack."

"Whoa man wait a second," Clint said as he stood up, "Attack is _not_ in our plan at all, where have you been the last five minutes? Did I mention attack?"

"Did anyone give you permission to be in charge?" Stark countered.

"We are to find the agent, rescue them, and get out. We. Are. Not. Attacking! _Anyone!_"

"Attack is the best plan. It's always been the best thing to do, I know from experience Barton."

"Experience in what?"

Tony turned his head sideways slightly as if trying to think, "Video games?" he offered.

"Stark, we are not in a _video game_! This is real life, come on. Think."

"Hi Tony," a blonde girl said who was suddenly standing next to Clint, "Um, there's this new movie out, and I don't have anyone to take me," she pouted, "So I thought, Tony Starks really nice! Maybe he'll go with me!? You know, not like a date or anything."

"What just happened?" Tony asked lost for an answer.

"No." Clint replied, "You girls should go back to your table, Tony and I are having a discussion and he isn't interested in you, he's not going to take you to the movies. Ask one of your friends to go with you."

"What? You can't just tell us to leave. This is a free country and I can walk where I want in the lunch room!"

Clint turned to glare at her, "We're in the middle, of a very important argument."

She started to protest but then changed her mind and she and her two friends walked away looking upset. But they must not have been too upset for a few seconds later they were giggling to each other.

Clint turned back toward Stark, "Stick to the plan."

"I made a watch," Tony tapped the watch he was wearing, "That can shoot out miniature missiles that can do as much damage as normal size missiles. I'm not passing up the chance to try it out!"

"Yeah? Well do you want to take this to Fury?"

"No, maybe I'll just go rescue the shield agent with my own plan. It will work as well as yours will!" Tony started walking toward the exit.

Clint had to jog to keep up, "Look Stark. If we get desperate, when we are leaving their base, _after_ we get Victoria Hand out of there, then maybe you can use one of your missiles to blow up one of the garage doors, OK? But we are trying to make this a stealth mission!"

"Fine," Tony agreed as they walked through the lunch room doors, "I won't blow anything up unless I have to. I can be reasonable. Let's do this your way, this time.

Clint grinned, "Thank you, I thought that you couldn't be reasonable. Who's car do we take? Mine? Or Yours?"

"What do you drive?" Tony asked.

"A beat up navy blue pickup truck."

Tony glanced at him, "We're taking my car, first of all, it's a mustang, second, I've modified it. I can plug Jarvis, well, my lap top, into my car and it connects him to the speakers and the car himself. That's one of the things I never got around to saying, Jarvis knows all about cars. I put machine guns on the sides that come out, you know, just in case we need them and I have gecko skin pads that can come out of the wheels, wrap around the tires—"

"What?"

Tony looked at Clint, saw his expression and grinned, "Not _actual_ Gecko skin. That's just what it's called; it's this ultra-sticky padding that scientists at Stanford University invented, its super useful and allows my car to drive up walls."

"Have you…tested that?"

Tony's grin disappeared, "Well, no, I haven't, but I'm sure it works. Trust me."

Clint just looked at him, "Don't try driving up a wall while I'm in your car," Clint hesitated, "Is your mustang a convertible?"

"Yeah, duh."

"So, if you tried to drive up a wall, and you failed, and the car flipped upside-down, you'd probably die."

Tony thought about it a second, "Yup pretty much. You're right, let's not try to drive up a wall if we can help it. You might want to get a weapon, even though we're trying to do this without fighting anyone."

"I have my bow in my truck, I'll get it out before we leave." Clint said.

"Alright Robin Hood, let's go attack, I mean sneak into a Russian base and rescue a SHIELD agent."


	3. Chapter 3

When Natasha started walking to her PE class, she was ready to go home. Everyone was nice and all, but no one seemed to be acting like a secret agent. And she didn't know how she was possibly going to find out who it was. Just at that moment she was passing the principal's office, director of shield Nick Fury. She stopped for a moment and stared at the closed door.

No doubt Fury had security cameras in his office. She looked in through the window but he didn't seem to be in. If she could get her own camera in their then she might be able to find out what students Nick Fury talked to and she'd be able to find the agent. But she couldn't just get a camera, walk in there and set it up, then his camera's would film her doing that and it would blow her cover, well, probably.

She sighed and then walked into the gym. Phil Coulson was already in there this time and as he was giving role call she looked around the room. Most of the kids she didn't know, but if she had to stay the whole school year here then she'd probably get to know them pretty well. As Phil Coulson said, 'Katrina Ross,' she replied with 'here'. Then he went on and called a 'Johnny Taylor.'

Since Coulson had been reading the names in alphabetical order, that caught her attention. He hadn't called Tony Stark. She looked around the room, Stark wasn't there, but that still didn't explain why he hadn't called his name.

"Hey Mr. you missed Tony's name," Some red haired girl giggled.

Coulson looked down at his list, "No actually I skipped him on purpose he had a doctor's note, had a dentist appointment this hour so he couldn't make it to his last class."

"Oh," the girl said slightly disappointed.

Almost all the boys wanted to play basketball, so that's what they ended up doing. As the class was ending Natasha walked up to Blaze Kimberly, whom she had just noticed was in the class. She had an idea.

"Hi!" She said.

He grinned, "Hey! How are you?"

"Pretty good," she replied and then she smiled as if she were about to start laughing.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering what my friend said about the principle. We were making jokes and saying that he actually didn't do anything, we decided that he just sits in his office and plays video games all day."

"Not all day," Blaze objected, "He always has time to give a talking to my best friend Wes."

"Huh, well maybe he tries to keep it a secret that he plays video games all day, I'm sure he wouldn't want to get fired. Now if someone were to have filmed evidence that that was what he does all day, he'd probably lose his job in a hurry," Then she glanced at her watch, "Oh shoot, I have to go, bye!" Natasha called as she walked out the doors.

She gave a glance over her shoulder and Blaze seemed to be deep in thought. With luck, she might have just convinced him to put a camera in Fury's office, then she could find out what she needed to know, and report to Rasputin Vladimir.

Once outside she started walking down the sidewalk, not getting on the bus as the other kids were. She went around the school building so that she would come up in the alleys behind it so she could take a short cut 'home'.

She was temporarily living with another spy for the Russians who just happened to live close to the school Natasha ended up having to go to. Her name was Elizaveta Fedor, but sometimes she went by Elizabeth Ford.

Natasha hadn't walked very far when she heard a noise that sounded like a garbage can falling over. She looked in the direction the sound had come from. After a moment of just standing there listening she walked toward it. She rounded a corner in the alley to see two boys in a fist fight, only one of them was losing really badly.

The other kid was a good six inches taller and was a lot bigger. All he had to do was wait for his opponent to get up, hit him again, and wait again.

"Hey!" Natasha said walking up to stop the fight, "Knock it off!"

"Oh yeah?" The bigger kid demanded, "Who's going to stop me? _you_?"

"If you don't stop on your own, then yes."

"He asked for it!"

"Uh huh," Natasha said, "He can up to you and said, 'hey can you beat me up in an alley when no one's around? That would be so much fun.'."

"Well no but…"

"Then get out of here."

He laughed, "Make me."

Natasha gave him an irritated look, she took a slight step back then forward again, punching him in the face. He fell over backward tripping over the already knocked over trash can. He scrambled to his feet, anger showing on his face and he tried to grab Natasha's wrist. She slapped his hand aside and kicked him in the chest with her high heeled foot.

Again he fell over the trashcan.

"Leave," she said, "I don't want to hurt you more than necessary."

He got up and walked out of the alley mumbling something under his breath about pay back.

Natasha turned to the other kid. She recognized him as 'Mr. Rogers' from her history class, "So. What started the fight?"

"He was pushing around some freshmen kids and I told him to act his age."

"So you got in a fight."

"Yeah, pretty much. Thanks for uh, helping me though."

"No problem, I'm Katrina."

"Steve."

"Nice to meet you," Natasha said.

It ended up that they lived sort of close to each other so they cut through the alleys and started walking up the sidewalk together.

"So are you a transfer student?" Steve asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, from Pennsylvania. I'm living with my aunt."

"Cool. I live with my dad, well sort of. He's in the military and he's away. So it's just me right now."

"Wow that sounds lonely."

"I don't know I'm used to it. I'm going to join the military after I graduate, hopefully."

"That's cool," Natasha said as she stopped in front of Elizaveta's house, "Well, this is my stop, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Steve said and kept walking down the sidewalk.

Natasha went up the front steps and unlocked the front door. She heard rap music coming from the upstairs bedroom. Just then Elizaveta appeared on the top of the stairs, "Hey! I was just thinking about making dinner, but its only like 3:30, and I don't know, maybe we'll just have popcorn!"

"OK…"

Elizaveta then tried to slide down the banister. She didn't go very fast. Sighing she said, "They really should make banisters easy to slide down!" She jumped off and ran down the rest of the stairs.

Elizaveta Fedor was 27 years old. She stood five foot eight and wore four inch high heeled lace up boots almost 24/7 making her look almost six feet tall. She was very slim and always wore miniskirts and black leather jackets that had sort of random white leather stripes on them. She often said she was 'steam punk'.

Why she was a Russian spy, Natasha had no idea. Elizaveta came across as sort of dingy, although every once in a while you would get the idea that she was actually really smart. Almost as if she was 'using her blonde hair to her advantage'.

"So? What's up?"

"Not much," Natasha replied, "I punched a guy today."

"Ha! He probably dissevered it! Did you give him a super painful head ache?"

"I don't know, he never said."

"What did you do? Did he slip on something wet on the floor and fall into you?"

"Why would I punch someone for that? If that happened it would have been an accident and then I would be being a jerk by punching them. Would you punch someone for something like that?"

"Depends on who the guy was, if it was my step dad, then totally!" Elizaveta grinned, and then she walked into the kitchen.

Natasha set her backpack down and walked after Elizaveta.

Smoke was coming out of the microwave that Elizaveta had just opened, "Huh. I looked up how long to cook a hotdog…I didn't actually click on any of the links, but one website said twenty minutes, so I went with ten."

"You don't make a hotdog in the microwave," Natasha rolled her eyes.

Using a salad tongs Elizaveta pulled the hotdog out, she'd wrapped it in a paper napkin, and set it on the counter, "Well, I'll say one thing, it's definitely cooked!"

Natasha walked over and looked down at the smoldering burnt ash in the paper towel, "And it's definitely not edible."

"How would you describe this?" Elizaveta asked, "I'll have to write it down in my 'learning to cook journal'."

Natasha looked up, "A broken burnt log."

"Interesting, OK, now I know what _not _to do again. I'll go get some Febreeze to spray in the microwave. Gosh it smells bad."

Natasha picked up the hotdog with the salad tongs and threw it away.

When Elizaveta came back and sprayed Febreeze everywhere, it didn't end up smelling better. In fact, the smell got a whole lot worse. Now not only did it smell like burnt paper towel, ash, and slightly the scent of hotdogs, but it now had added sweetness to the smell. A sickly sweet that was almost unbearable and mixed with the other smells? It didn't go well, and the smell seemed to be spreading through the house which was even worse.

"Ugh!" Elizaveta complained coughing on the smell, "If there's one thing I can do, its cook. No matter how hard I try! I only put it in for ten minutes! It shouldn't have decided to denigrate!"

"Liz, you cook a hotdog in boiling water. Not in a microwave."

"It should be able to work either way. Oh man it's getting worse."

"Let's go to the store, then we won't have to smell it. We need milk anyway. I heard somewhere once that if you boil water with oranges and cinnamon in it, in the microwave, it gets ride of bad smells, shall we try it?"

Liz was on the verge of tears but held herself together she sighed, "Why not? It can't make it any worse."


	4. Chapter 4

Clint looked up as they pulled into a parking lot in front of a restaurant called Brooklyn Fare Kitchen. Clint was glad to get out, for he did not like that Tony was driving and trying to be on his computer at the same time.

Tony got out of the driver's seat and Clint asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Getting lunch."

Clint left his bow in the car and followed Tony toward the restaurant doors, "We were just at the school lunchroom."

"But we didn't eat anything."

"This is one of those restaurants that appear on top twenty most expensive restaurants in America, what makes you think we should eat here?"

"It's actually the fifth most expensive restaurant in America; chill," Tony said as they walked through the doors.

"I can't even afford this place's french-fries," Clint complained.

One of the waiters was just walking past them, but he turned to look at Clint with a disapproving look on his face, "We don't _serve_ French-fries here. If you want French fries go to a drive-thru restaurant." Then he walked away.

Clint looked at Tony, "That's a brilliant idea. We're in a hurry, anyway."

"We'll just get drinks, and then we'll sit at a table for a little bit; I still have some stuff to figure out on my computer. Then we can leave."

"OK, well, I'm going to buy a small drink from the grocery section of this restaurant, which is way cheaper than the rest of this place."

After they'd both grabbed a drink and paid for it, they picked a table where Tony could keep an eye on his sports car, just in case.

He flipped open his lab top, went to the Russian base's security, and said "Jarvis, find Victoria Hand."

"Victoria Hand is in cell holding room 802."

"They certainly have a lot of holding rooms," Stark said.

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Wait a sec, how does Jarvis know who Victoria Hand is?"

Tony grinned at him sheepishly, "Well, um, maybe I hacked into top secret SHELD files and uploaded everything I could into his memory?"

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. But there is a slight chance that I didn't."

"So you did?"

"Yup," Tony looked back down at his computer and started muttering to himself, "now…all I need to do is find the combination to hack into the password system so that we can get into their base." He raised his voice a little, "In the car you told me they were trying to make their front entrance super hidden, and to get in, you have to slide a secret panel and type in a code? You saw someone type in the password from across the block while sitting in your truck."

"Yeah, but now that they know someone got in, they'll probably have changed the password."

"Right. Ah ha."

"You got it?"

"No, but I did get the code that'll get me to the password's password."

Clint didn't reply and instead looked out the window wondering how long this would take.

"Dang!" Tony complained.

"What?" Clint glanced at him.

"They backed up the backup of the backup server with a backup password from the previous scrambled lettering which means that they did a random letters password for the entrance to the backup server!"

"Wait, what? You lost me at the first 'backup'…"

"In other words, more in _your vocabulary_—"

"Excuse me? All those words you used are actually in my vocabulary, only I don't use them like that."

"Whatever, basically, the Russians must have a really good computer programmer cause they made the system nearly impossible to hack, now I'm not saying I _can't_ hack it—"

"Then what are you saying?"

Tony sighed and looked at the table, "I can't hack it."

"You just said that wasn't what you were saying!"

"Well, I mean maybe I could but—"

Just then a girl with long brown wavy hair and brown eyes slid into the booth next to Clint, "Pretend you're talking to me."

"What?"

"Please! Come on, just pretend like we're having a conversation!"

"Um, so hey how's life?" Clint asked.

"I'm doing great what about you guys. Isn't this food great?" She asked.

A policemen walked past their table.

"Thank you guys so much," She started to stand up.

"Food?" Tony said, "What kind of a question was that, none of us are eating? And why are you hiding from a policemen?"

"None of your business," she stood up all the way and started walking toward the front door.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Clint said calmly, "There's a policemen waiting out front in an unmarked cop car."

She turned, "How do you know?"

"I can see him."

"From where you're sitting? No way."

Clint shrugged.

"Is there a backdoor?"

"Why don't you sit down and we'll decide whether to turn you in or not."

She glanced around nervously, but there wasn't a back door in sight, and to leave would be to get caught. She sat down on the edge of the bench as if she were ready to run off at any moment.

"Why are you hiding?"

She sighed, "I ran away from my foster parents, OK? I'm almost 18—I'm practically old enough to be on my own anyway—please don't turn me in! You have no idea what kind of a horrible life I've been through and I soooo don't want to go back. I'm in the process of changing my birthday so that I can live on my own."

Tony laughed, "I'm pretty sure you can't change your birthday. But we won't turn you in."

"Actually, I hacked into the orphanage's documents and changed my birthdate to make me a year older, but the changes are still downloading on my computer."

Just then the policemen came back and stopped behind her putting his hand on her shoulder, "You'll have to come with me, kid."

Tony Stark stood up, "Actually, sorry to inform you, but no, she doesn't. In fact she can't because…." Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out his SHIELD badge, "She is under arrest for hacking illegally into SHIELD documents," Tony lied, "Which is a crime and we will press charges. I am holding her here until my superior agent arrives to arrest her."

The policemen was a bit lost for words but he backed off, pulling his Walkie Talkie out and leaving the restaurant talking to someone.

The girl sat down her mouth hanging open in obvious shock, "How did you know?"

Tony glanced up, "Huh? Know what?"

"That I hacked into Shield documents."

Tony and Clint exchanged a look and then quickly looked at her.

"You did what?" Clint demanded.

Now she just looked irritated, "What? You're arresting me because of it and now you're going to act like you didn't just say to that policemen I was under arrest for it?"

"That was just a lie," Tony said, "To help you get away from him; I didn't know you'd actually hacked into SHIELD documents."

She was at a loss for words, "But you're a SHIELD agent! You lied to the police?"

"Apparently not," Clint put in, "since what he said turns out to be true."

Tony grinned, "High-five" he said reaching his hand across the table at her, "Hacking into SHIELD takes guts. And it's not very easy."

"How would you know?"

"Oh, I do it all the time. Why would I arrest you for it? But if you don't mind…? I'd like to ask a favor, I figure you owe us for not turning you in anyway…?"

"No thanks, I'm leaving." She stood up to go.

Tony shrugged and looked at Clint, "We need a plan B."

Clint laughed, "We never had a plan A. You probably could hack into it eventually after you get rid of the backup's backup of whatever you said. But we don't have all week."

She was still standing there, "Whoa, whoa, wait a second, you want me to help you hack into something?"

"Yup," Tony said, "But, its OK that you declined. I don't know if you could hack into it anyway, I mean _I_ can't seem to hack into it and I'm Tony Stark sooo…"

"Here." She sat back down and pulled the computer across the table toward her, "I'm Skye, by the way."

"I'm Clint," Clint replied, "And, well, as you just heard, this is my friend Tony Stark."

"That rich guy's kid?"

"More like Billionaire…" Tony started.

"What do you need me to hack?"

He leaned across the table and pointed out different things on the screen and said that he needed her to hack into the password system so that they could sneak into a Russian base on a rescue mission.

"Can I come?" Skye asked.

"Sure." Tony said.

"Um…I don't know about that…" Clint faltered.

"Please!" Skye said, "I don't really have anything to do, so I might as well help two SHIELD agents break into a Russian base—I mean, why not?"

"We won't be breaking in anywhere if we can't get the password to get in."

"That's OK. I already disabled to first backup password."

"Wait, how?" Tony asked instantly curious.

"Well, instead of going right to the problem and trying to find the password I went to their files and found their computer guy who's in charge of this kind of stuff, then I hacked into his email and disabled the first backup, 'cause he had a link he'd sent himself in an email that disables different things in case of an emergency. I'm disabling the second one right now."

"You already disabled one? In just about a minute?" Clint asked.

"Well yeah, I was excited, no one's ever asked me to hack into anything before, I always have to decide what to hack into."

Clint figured he probably should tell Fury about Skye later, someone as good at hacking as she was should be on SHIELD's side, not against it.

They'd only been sitting at the table with Skye a few minutes before she said, "Got it! The password is a random number, well, and on letter. I was able to tap into their decoding system and figure it out, R1379428."

"Thanks!" Tony grinned, "Good luck running from cops." He picked up his computer and typed a few things on it, he explained that he was shutting off all the camera's in the base. When he was done he started for the door. Clint slipped past Skye and followed.

Just as Clint was getting into Tony's sports car Skye ran out after them.

"Can I come? You have no idea how boring my life is! This will definitely be exciting!"

At the same time Clint was saying, 'no' Tony said, "Yeah! Sure, why not?"

Clint turned to look at him, "What do you mean why not? We are SHIELD agents Tony, we aren't bringing a random person into our mission. She admitted to hacking into SHIELD documents, we are not bringing her along."

"We already sort of dragged her into the mission by asking her to hack the Russian password for us. Besides, this is my car, and I say she can come," Then he added, "Of course keep in mind that if you get in my car after we finish our mission I'm taking you to meet Nick Fury so he can recruit you. So if you don't agree with SHIELD, don't get in my car…deal?"

"I'm so not missing the chance," Skye got into the backseat without hesitation.

The drive to the base's entrance took a few minutes over an hour. They drove in an old part of the town they were in and stopped by a private lake.

"You sure this is the place?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Clint assured him, "Come on guys." he grabbed his bow, slung it and his quiver of arrows over his shoulder and then jumped out of the car.

The three teenagers got out of the car and walked toward the lake. Tony handed Skye and Clint baseball caps and put one on himself, he also handed them bandannas, "Tie these around your faces as if you're bandits, and pull the hats over your faces. These are from my compartment of disguises."

"Your what?" Clint asked.

"Well, I mean, I don't have a bunch of other things, just this stuff. But it is for emergency disguises. How do we get in?"

Clint walked over to a falling apart duck blind, "We use the elevator," He stepped onto the hardwood floor of it. The hardwood proved that it wasn't an ordinary duck blind. Once Tony and Skye had stepped on with him he read the password off to no one, "R1379428"

The floor started shaking and then they were going down.

They stepped off when they got into the underground garage. Unfortunately a woman was just coming in to get a car. She stopped and looked at them for a second and then said into her ear piece, "John? Kto tol'ko voshel? Oni dali svoi imena?" (John? Who just came in? Did they give their names?)

Before John it was could reply Tony drew a gun and shot the lady, who crumpled to the ground. Both Skye and Clint turned to look at Tony in shock.

"Relax," He said, "It's a knock out gun."

Skye looked very relieved.

Clint rolled his eyes, "You had me worried for a second, come on let's find Agent Hand."

"We should split up," Tony said, "We'll find her faster."

"Don't be ridiculous, you looked and saw what room she was in, splitting up would be pointless." Clint countered.

"I don't know _where_ that room is."

"Look at this," Skye walked up to a map that was on the wall, "Apariently other people don't know their way around either."

Tony walked up next to her, "She's in holding cell 802…Here it is," he pointed to it on the map, "Follow me guys, we're going to have to hurry."

They walked quickly down the hall they needed to take and Tony knocked out everyone they came across with his knockout gun. When they reached the room Skye and Tony offered to hack into the code system that opened the door. But Clint told them it wouldn't be necessary. He shot one of his arrows into the control panel that hacked it for them.

The door slid open and Tony went in first holding his gun up, pretending it was a real gun, "Everybody freeze," he said jokingly. Clint followed with an arrow ready, although he didn't plan on shooting unless he needed to.

There were two people in the room, a Russian guy and Victoria Hand who was tied to a chair, "See?" Victoria Hand said calmly, "I tried to tell you, SHIELD doesn't negotiate."

Tony aimed the gun at the Russian and said, "Have a nice nap," right before he pulled the trigger.

Skye was already untying Victoria Hand.

Hand looked at Tony, "Wait. Fury sent you two?" she demanded recognizing them, "With a bow and arrows and a knockout gun?! You've got to be kidding me! How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Run," Clint suggested.

Just then three Russians came in through the doors shooting.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry if my story is unrealistic in anyway...I've never been to public school so i don't actually know what its like. Oh and PLEASE tell me what you think! I really would like y'all to Review my stories :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean? Three people broke into the base?" Natasha asked Vladimir over the phone as she walked toward the front doors of the school.

"Da, oni poluchili ot otelya. Odin iz nikh byl luk i kolchan so strelami, Avenir skazal on vystrelil yemu v ruku, tak chto ishchite parnya v shkole Kto yest' levaya ruka bol'no. My schitayem, chto spasateli byli v vashem vozraste."(Yeah, they got away. One of them had a bow and arrows, Abner said he shot him in the arm, so look for a guy at your school who's left arm is hurt. We think that the rescuers were your age.)

"A bow and arrows? Really? A bit old fashioned."

"Nu, on, bezuslovno, mozhet ispol'zovat' ikh khorosho. Soobshchit', yesli vy naydete chto-nibud'." (Well he could certainly use them well. Report if you find something.)

Natasha hung up as she walked through the doors.

When she got to her locker she was irritated to see some guy leaning against it, how was the same guy who'd been beating up Steve Roger's the other day.

"Excuse me," She said stopping in front of him.

"Oh? Is this your locker? I was wondering who's it was," He grinned and stepped sideways.

Natasha glanced around trying to think of who he was planning his, 'payback' she doubted he would try to beat her up, and even if he did try that, well she could handle him.

Across the hall Thor was getting things out of his locker and there were a couple other kids in the hallway.

Natasha opened her locker.

Water dumped out of it, splashing her and running down the hallway floor, she stood there in shock for a moment. All of her books that had been in there were now soaking wet. She saw that toward the top to the locker door a hole had been drilled through the metal, that was how he filled it up with water.

Still grinning the guy then pushed her backwards causing her to slip in the water and fall into it, "Hey!" She complained.

Thor, who still had his locker open and had seen the whole thing grabbed something out of his locker and spun around with it hitting the bully in the gut with it. The kid flew ten feet and slid on his back for one foot on the floor. Thor turned then and reached his hand down to help her up.

Natasha realized with horror that Thor was holding a large hammer!

He pulled her to her feet and she said, "What did you _do?!"_ then she ran over to the guy who was laying on the ground moaning, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Thor walked over and looked down at him, then to Natasha he said, "Are you alright?"

"_I_ am. But _He_ isn't. _What were you thinking!?_ You can't just hit people like that! And why on earth do you have a huge hammer in your locker?"

A girl said, "My cell phones dead, I'll go get a teacher to call an ambulance," she dashed off down the hall.

"Sorry?" Thor offered, "He was, what do you people call it? Being a jerk. It was the first thing I thought to do about it."

"Then you need to think a lot more before you do something! Hitting someone with a hammer is _never_ the best option!"

"Well, When it's a frost giant, its attack or be attacked so I figured I should handle a jerk the same way."

"What?" Natasha threw her hands up in exasperation, "You aren't making any sense."

The girl returned followed by Phil Coulson.

Coulson hurried over to the boy on the ground, "What happened?" He demanded then he sighed, "Who punched him?"

Natasha gestured to Thor, "He didn't get punched."

Coulson looked up, so the hammer and exclaimed, "You hit him with a _HAMMER!?"_

"He was being a jerk," he replied, as it if was the most obvious thing to hit someone with a hammer when you disapproved of their behavior.

"_What_!?" Coulson demanded shocked and horrified, "What were you thinking!?" Coulson held his hand out toward Thor, "Hand the hammer over."

Thor laughed heartily and clapped Coulson on the back, so hard it sent Phil staggering. Coulson turned back to face him, "I wasn't kidding. Give me the hammer."

Thor laughed _again_ and said, "You're not making a joke? Well I suppose I'll give it to you, but you won't be able to hold it, make sure your feet aren't under your hand when you take it," Then Thor handed Coulson the hammer.

Coulson was just about to say, 'thank you for cooperating,' when Thor left go, leaving the hammer entirely in Coulson's hand, only, it didn't stay there. As soon as it was no longer being held by Thor, it dropped to the ground faster than you could blink, pulling Coulson down with it.

"What the heck," Coulson stood back up and started trying to pull the hammer off the ground. Thor was laughing the whole time.

Natasha didn't really know what to think, although she was sort of thinking that Thor was insane.

Just then Nick Fury walked into the hall with to other people, who Natasha assumed were from the ambulance. Phil Coulson stood up, letting the hammer lay where it had fallen.

"What happened?" Fury asked.

Briefly Coulson explained.

Fury turned to Thor, "You did _what_? I am going to have to have a talk with you and your parents. Do you realize you could have killed him?"

"I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him," Thor replied calmly, "He'll be fine. If he were an actually enemy, I could have thrown the hammer through him, but as you see, I didn't."

Natasha took a slight step away from him and bumped into someone. She turned around and saw Clint Barton standing there. Before she could apologize for walking into him he said, "Wait, what happened? I just walked up as Thor was saying he could have thrown his hammer through him."

Clint looked at the kid laying on the ground, then at the hammer, "He hit him with that hammer didn't he?"

"Yup."

"Why? What's his problem?"

Natasha shrugged. Coulson was now calling, the injured kid's parents. The guy's name was apparently David White.

Even from across the hall Clint and Natasha could hear David's parents freaking out on the other end of the phone line as Coulson said what had happened.

Fury was asking for Thor's parents phone numbers, but Thor just kept shaking his head and saying, "Sorry we don't have phones in Asgard."

"Where on earth is Asgard?" Fury asked.

Thor laughed, "It isn't on earth, actually."

"OK, that's it," Fury said as he watched David White get put on a stretcher, "You'd better stop making things up, or I'm going to send you to a mental hospital."

Jane Foster was walking up the hall. Her eyes widened as she saw David being carried away on a stretcher.

"Oh my gosh…" She looked from Thor, to Fury's irritated expression to Coulson trying to calm someone down over the phone to the hammer laying in the hall way floor, "Don't tell me," she said sighing, "Thor hit David White with his hammer,"

"Good guess," Clint said, "That's exactly what happened."

"Yeah," Fury said, "I'm starting to think he's insane."

"I'm not insane, that is a word that normally would be used to describe my brother Loki."

Jane looked at him sharply, "Your brother's name is Loki? And your name is Thor? What did your parents like the Norse myths? Don't tell me your from Asgard," She smiled jokingly.

Fury looked at her, "Actually that's what he just told me."

"No way, it doesn't exist." She hesitated, "Well it might. I've been doing research on Norse Myths, and I think there's at least a chance that it exists, but it would be light years away and it would be probably impossible to travel here."

Natasha looked at her, "There's no way its real, but if it were, and it was impossible for them to get here we wouldn't know about them. So either it's just made up, or its real and they can get here. Of course, it isn't real though."

"How'd you get here?" Jane asked.

"By way of the rainbow bridge, my father, King Oden, sent me here to—well never mind."

No one but Jane seemed even slightly convinced. Coulson hung up on his phone conversation and put his phone in his pocket, "Well, it seems that Mr. White is a member of congress, and is a million air, and he says he's going to press charges. He could probably land you in prison, are you eighteen?"

Thor hesitated, "Sort of, in human years I think I am, but technically, I'm eighteen hundred."

Coulson glanced from Thor to Fury, "Is this guy serious?"

"He seems to be," Fury said.

"Do I really need proof?"

"Yes."

Natasha rolled her eyes, this conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere, Thor was most obviously insane. Just as she was turning to go to her class however, a blinding light filled the hallway, and suddenly another guy was standing in the room. He had short black hair, a mischievous smile and was wearing mostly green and gold. And where he was standing a weird circular pattern had imprinted itself into the tile floor.

"This is my brother Loki," Thor explained, "Is that enough proof?"

Nick Fury and Coulson exchanged a look. Then Fury said, "Everyone should go to their classes before they miss them. Except, Thor, I need to speak with him and his brother in my office."

Natasha went to her first class. Mrs. Bar talked about all the presidents that had been assassinated and how they'd all been killed on Fridays, then she went off on a tangent and started talking about the store she likes to shop at on Black Friday. Then she went on to tell the story of how once she hit someone with a golf club to get an Xbox 360.

When she got to Trigonometry class, the teacher was sitting at his desk and staring at the floor. He did that for five minutes after all the students had come in, then he looked up.

"Why don't we all, draw a flower today." He got up and passed paper around, then he went to his wipe off bored and started drawing a daisy.

Natasha just stared at him, waiting for him to say, 'just kidding' or _something_ but he was totally serious.

One of the girls in the class stood up, she had a British accent, "Let's _not_ draw flowers. It's not in the least educational; we can at least do science! Even in a math class."

"Jemma," the boy who'd been sitting next to her said with a Scottish accent, "No one wants to listen to you drone on about science."

"Don't be ridiculous Fitz, I don't 'drone' you're the one who drones."

"I do not," he half way stood up.

"Well, science is better than drawing flowers. Besides, we can do a sort of science experiment. By creating something with only using things in this room."

Fitz stood up all the way now, "Fine, but we're making a bomb."

"Leo! That's a brilliant idea, let's make a bomb."

"Uh, hey guys?" Natasha asked, "maybe you shouldn't make a bomb."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jemma said, "We'll just make a small one, does anyone have any paper clips? How about an unwanted phone charger?"

As they named off all the things they would need the students started piling the things on their desk and Leo and Jemma started assembling a bomb. They didn't seem to see anything wrong with telling everyone exactly what they were doing and how to put it together. Jemma was talking about the science of how a bomb worked, while at the same time Leo was telling about the mechanics of how a bomb worked.

Professor Scott Waters went on with his drawing of a flower and didn't even seem to hear the two seniors behind him explaining how to make a not very powerful bomb.

When they'd finished, Fitz pulled their desk in front of the all the other desks, then he placed the bomb on it.

"Oh, Fitz, I've forgotten, it's not a very powerful bomb but it's definitely going to blow up this desk."

"Well, then I suppose this desk is going to die for science." Leo said as he stepped away from the table.

Jemma pulled a lighter out of her back pocket, "Does anyone want to film this with their phone's camera?"

"I've been filming the whole thing!" one student said, "I'm going to post this on YouTube after school."

"Alright, here it goes." Jemma lighted the end of the fuse and jumped away from it.

For three long seconds nothing happened. Then suddenly the bomb exploded every which way in a shower of sparks that sent most of the girls screaming. The noise was so loud that the windows seemed to vibrate and Professor Waters dropped his pen.

When the noise died down and the rainbow colors sparks subsided, Professor Waters adjusted his glasses, picked up his pen, and continued drawing his flower.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint was sitting at his table in the lunch room when Tony Stark walked up, "Hey man, how's your arm?"

"Uh, fine I guess, it hurts a lot. But I'll live," Clint smirked.

Just then Clint noticed that Skye was standing next to Tony, "Hey Skye," Clint said, "What are you doing here?"

"I hacked into the school systems," Tony said, "And I registered her for school here, so now it looks like she just skipped the first few days. I'm going to try to get Fury to accept her into SHIELD, she's really good at hacking, even better than—" Tony stopped, "Well, the point is she's good, and Fury doesn't really listen to me."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Because you're always goofing off."

"Sure," Tony admitted, "So…?"

"So what?"

Tony grinned and raised one eyebrow slightly.

"So you want _me_ to tell Fury that Skye should be accepted into SHIELD," Clint sighed.

"Yes, I love it how you can just guess things without me having to say them. Well, you two have fun talking to the principle, I am going to go talk to Banner about making Jarvis' voice sound clearer, see you later," Tony gave a quick wave and walked off.

Clint stood up and looked at Skye, "Just a warning, Fury can come across as cold sometimes, but he's really nice when you get to know him."

"OK, do you think he'll let me get into SHIELD?"

"Maybe, he'll probably have you do training or give you an S.O. or something."

When Clint and Skye got to Nick Fury's office, Clint hesitated to go in, hearing voices inside.

"Don't be ridiculous," Someone was saying, "I can handle anything, just ask Coulson, he and I have been through worst things then wiping out a small base. I have an idea for a bomb design, we can just put the bomb down there and, bam, they're all dead."

"That seems a bit harsh," Fury said, "Why don't we just tell them to go back to Russia."

"I'm not asking for permission," the voice replied, "I'm just telling you what I'm going to do before I do it. I won't blow them up for 'SHIELD' don't worry, I'll blow them up for the World Peace Committee, I'm sure they'll agree."

"Garrett, you and I both know that the members of the peace committee. Are. Insane. You are not going to blow anything up in the name of 'peace'."

"Ah, but remember Nick? They have more power than you do. Stinks doesn't it? But I was just stopping by to let you know."

The door opened suddenly and John Garrett walked out, one of his legs was in a cast, and he was on crutches, "Hey, Barton," he said smiling, "who's this?" he gestured to Skye. "A new recruit?"

"Um…" Clint glanced at Skye and then back to Garrett, "A what?"

"Oh, whoops, sorry. Never mind, see you later, kid!" Garrett went past them and down the hall.

"Is he in SHIELD?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, he is."

"Why didn't you tell him that I am a new recruit? Or most likely will be?"

"I don't know him very well, and he kind of just does his own thing. I'd rather not tell him _anything_."

Just then Nick Fury came out and looked down the hall after Garrett, "I'm going to get the peace committee to send those Russians home. Well, I may not have to. The Russians know that we have their base mapped, and now that they don't have a hostage nothing is stopping us from destroying them. They've probably already abandoned the base; I'll have to send someone to find out."

Fury looked at Skye, "Who's this?"

"This is Skye," Clint said, Skye waved nervously, "She helped Tony and I break into the base."

"What now? You guys aren't supposed to bring random people into SHIELD's trouble, why on earth did you?"

"She's better at hacking into computers than Stark is," Clint said, "And if you don't take her on, someone else will. I just figured I'd give you a chance to recruit her before some of SHIELD's enemies get around to it; it's a smart move."

"You want me to make her a SHIELD agent when I've never even met her before? Really? That doesn't sound like a 'smart move' to me."

"Come on Fury, you've got to at least give her a chance, would you rather she join someone else and hack into SHIELD's documents?"

"I'll think about it," Fury replied, "But she's got to prove to me after school that she really can hack into stuff, and I'll have to give her an SO if I do let her in, for now, you two should probably get back to lunch." Fury went back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Clint looked at Skye, "Well, that was promising…sort of."

She glanced at the closed door, "OK then. Well, I guess we follow his advice and go eat lunch."

They returned to the lunchroom. Clint looked toward the farthest table away that he normally sat at, but changed his mind and started toward the table where Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were.

Skye followed, "Hey, is it OK if I tag along? I don't have any friends here, since I sort of just joined today…"

"Yeah, that's fine."

When they reached the table Tony was talking about Jarvis as if he expected Bruce to totally understand what he was talking about, "So Jarvis doesn't talk so great he kind of, well, really sounds like a robot at this point and I want you to help me program him so that he sounds a lot more…well human."

Bruce looked up from his own computer, "Wait, what? I'm sorry but I'm not a speech therapist, I can't help your friend Jarvis. Maybe you can tell him to try and talk faster."

Tony just stared at him for a moment before he realized that Bruce had misunderstood him, "No, no, no. Jarvis isn't a _person_ he's like a robotic voice that I created inside my computer, but he still sounds really robotic."

"Oh!" Bruce grinned, "Yeah…I think I can help you with that. Can you figure out how to reprogram this Pac-man course so that your view is looking through pac-man's 'eyes' instead of looking at everything from above?"

"Hey that's a great idea! Why has no one made a pac-man game like that yet?"

Tony and Bruce switched computers.

"Pac-man?" Betty asked Bruce, "Is that the video game you were trying to make the pixilation's smaller in?"

"No, that was a different game."

Clint pulled the chair out that was next to Tony, "Mind if I join you guys?"

Tony looked up from Bruce's computer, "What did he say?" he asked glancing at Skye.

Jane looked confused, "he asked if he could sit there…?"

Clint understood what Tony meant, he shrugged and sat down, "I don't know. He said he'd think about it."

Skye took the seat on the other side of Tony. She also had brought her computer and she started typing on the keyboard.

Clint turned his head to look at Natasha who hadn't said anything, "Hey Katrina, so...what classes are you taking?"

"Trigonometry, a science class, a history class, PE, and a couple others, you?"

Clint was about to reply when Tony elbowed him sharply, "Dude, look!"

He looked at the screen. Tony had pulled up Bruce's email box and Bruce had just received an email from a Brian Banner. Tony, being the noisy person he was had clicked on the email. Apparently the email had been coded, but Tony had cracked it easily and it now read, 'I've just figured it out! I think found the solution to the cloaking substance. Tell the school you suddenly got ill and get home right now. I need you to make a dangerous acid mix for me.'

Clint and Tony both stole a look at Banner, but Bruce was deep in thought on the Jarvis's voice problem.

Tony hit reply and wrote, 'what do we do?'

Clint stood up, "I just remembered there was something I had to talk to the principle about, want to come with me Tony?"

The girls, including Skye were in a conversation so they hardly even heard what Clint said, and didn't really paid attention. All except Natasha who looked up at him when he made his announcement.

"Yeah, sure," Tony went to hit the X button on the email, but the mouse slipped and he hit send. He quickly closed the computer and stood up, "Ha, ha, oops…"


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha watched as Clint and Tony walked toward the exit, seemingly in some kind of an argument. That was the second time Clint had left the lunchroom, that day. She looked at Skye who was trying to have a conversation with Bruce now about how to control the levels of sound and robotic-ness of Jarvis' voice. She was just saying, "And if you don't turn the sound down really quickly it will—"

She never finished her sentence because Jarvis's voice came blaring out of the apparently updated computer speakers, so loud that everyone in the lunch room heard it.

"You are on the wrong voice settings, Bruce, Banner, you must go back to Desktop and try again."

All noise in the lunchroom instantly shut off as all heads turned toward where the sound had come from.

Skye sighed, "Or that will happen," she gave a slight wave to their 'audience' and said, "Ha, ha, sorry guys. He didn't realize how loud that would be, continue…doing whatever."

The conversation started up almost instantly, but this time it was all whispers, but slowly it built up again and it was just as loud as it had been before.

Bruce fixed the sound levels and slid Tony's computer back across the table, "Well that should help," He grabbed his own computer and opened it.

Natasha looked up at the roof trying to think. Someone here was working for SHIELD. Both Tony Stark and Clint Barton had been acting kind of weird lately…But that wasn't proof. If only she could be listening to the conversation they were having with Fury right now. Why had they suddenly rushed off like that?

She glanced around the lunchroom, she didn't see Thor, that kid was definitely odd, but a SHIELD agent? She highly doubted it.

Betty and Jane were talking about the grades they were getting, both were getting A's and they were discussing which teachers they liked best.

Betty suddenly changed the subject, "What's wrong with Bruce?" she whispered.

Jane and Natasha quickly turned their heads to look at him. Natasha couldn't quite decide what his facial expression was, fear? Irritation? Shock? She couldn't even guess…anger?

He shut his computer suddenly and shoved it into his computer bag, "If anyone asks, I got sick." He quickly stood up, slung his backpack over one shoulder and he left the lunch room at a fast walk.

The girls exchanged confused looks, Betty looked worried.

When the bell rang Natasha stood up and headed for the doors with everyone else. A familiar girl ended up walking next to her, Jemma Simons.

"We _just_ got back from the principal's office only seven or eight minutes ago. He was beside himself! Well I mean, you know, not _really_ but he was _not_ happy," she started in her British accent, "Sure, sure, so we made a bomb in math class!? Well, it wasn't even a _powerful_ bomb; you were there, so you would know. Of course I must admit, it _did_ make a horrendous noise! People said they heard it all the way on the far side of the school, so OK, maybe we scared everyone. But no damages was done…well not really…I mean sure, we _destroyed_ one of the desks. But it was just _one_! So of course he felt like he had to give us a lecture about it, but then I pointed out that the teacher didn't mind, in fact the teacher had told us to 'draw a flower'. Public school is a joke sometimes! And then, the _weirdest_ thing happened while we were in his office! Can you guess what it was?"

Natasha just looked at her.

"Some guy came in and started talking about he was going to blow people up! As if Fitz and I weren't even in the room! And I _have_ to say, our bomb was sooo not dangerous. If Fury should be giving _anyone_ a lecture it should have been that guy, John was it? But can you believe it? He just came in announcing that he was going to blow people up, for peace!"

Natasha was suddenly interested, although slightly confused, "What? What did he look like? Did he say anything else?" Natasha turned toward Jemma, but she'd headed off down the hall to catch up with Leo Fitz.

Natasha walked to her science class. All through it she was extremely bored and when she got to PE, she was ready to go home.

Blaze Kimberly was standing by the door way when she walked into the gym, "Hey Katrina! I took your advice about the camera thing, and you won't _believe_ what I got! This is more than enough to get him fired, I could probably send him to _prison_!"

He showed her the video of Fury and Garrett's talk about blowing up the Russians. Natasha suddenly felt nervous, had the Russians left the base? She certainly hoped they had…she'd have to call Vladimir right after school.

"Unfortunately my camera stopped recording soon after that, but still. This is evidence enough; I can't wait to get him fired!"

Coulson came in and took roll call. He was about to say what they were going to do when someone else limped into the gym on crutches.

Natasha's heart skipped a beat and a cold shudder ran down her spine.

"Morning Phil!" the man said, giving Coulson a handshake.

"Glad to see you're up and around again," Coulson said, "Kids? This is your _actual_ PE teacher, John Garrett."


	8. Chapter 8

Clint stood by his locker and watched as Bruce Banner put his books away. Clint was holding his phone so that it looked like he could be texting or something, but it really wasn't even turned on.

Tony Stark shut his locker, which was right next to Clint's, and whispered, "You sure you don't want me to follow him for you?"

"I'm good," Clint replied shortly glancing at Tony.

"He knows me better than he knows you," Tony offered, "If he catches me following him, maybe I'll be able to calm him down or something?"

"Actually, it's better if I follow him, Tony. You're right, he does know you better, so he'd probably be more mad if he caught you following him than if he caught me following him. This way, you won't ruin your friendship, and I think I can follow someone better without being seen anyway. Besides, Fury said he'd send an agent to help if he could."

"Well, OK," Tony said walking off toward his classroom.

Clint turned and walked out the front of the building. He'd been given leave of his last two classes so that he could follow Bruce to his house and see what Bruce's dad was up to.

Bruce came out just a few seconds after Clint had, and walked across the parking lot to where his car was. Clint got into his truck and waited for Bruce to leave the parking lot. So far, he was pretty sure that Banner hadn't seen him.

After Bruce had pulled out of the parking lot Clint started backing up when another student came out of the building. He started to cross the parking lot right past Clint's car. Clint rolled down his window.

"Hey, don't tell me you're skipping school? You have a good reason right?" Clint asked.

The guy looked up, "Oh, yeah, I have a doctor's appointment. My friend was supposed to pick me up and take me there and something came up, so I guess I'm walking," he hesitated looking at Clint curiously, "Do you have a good reason?"

"Yeah," was all Clint said.

"I'm Steve Rogers, by the way, uh, nice to meet you I guess." Steve started to walk away, raising a hand in farewell.

"Hey, I might be able to take you to your doctor's appointment," Clint said, "depending on where it is. Do you head west, or east out of the parking lot?"

"West."

West was the way Bruce had gone.

"OK, get on in."

Steve circled the car and got into the passenger seat.

Clint backed the truck up quickly and turned out of the parking lot heading after Bruce.

"Normally I don't take car rides with people I don't know…?" Steve offered looking at Clint curiously.

At first Clint was confused, then he understood, "Oh, I'm Clint Barton, I think we're in one class together, right?"

"Two," Steve corrected.

"Oh, I…didn't notice."

"That's fine, I didn't expect you to."

Clint was following Bruce as closely as he could, trying not to directly stare at the back of the car, so that he changed lanes and such it would seem like just a coincidence that he was following the car in front of him. All he needed was to see what house Bruce pulled up in front of and then he could drop Steve off at his appointment and come back to the house. It would make it even less obvious that he was trailing Bruce.

Around five minutes of driving down the highway had passed before someone spoke. It was Steve who broke the silence, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you following that car in front of us?"

Clint waited about ten seconds before he replied, "I'm not following it on purpose."

"No?" Steve asked, smiling slightly, "If that were the case, you would have asked me where my doctor's office is by now. Also, you've been trying so hard not to look at the car in front of you, that I couldn't help but notice."

Clint didn't say anything, because he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Steve why he was following Bruce, or that it was Bruce, or—

"That's Bruce Banner's car, isn't it?" Steve asked.

"You are quite observant. Is it Bruce's car?" Clint asked innocently, "I figured he'd be at school still."

"Odd, he should be. You never told me why you were out of school, though."

"OK, so I'm following Bruce Banner. You caught me."

"Why? You want to know where he lives? And why no one ever sees him show up, or what direction he leaves? And why he has never talked about his home on the school campus ever, and why sometimes he randomly leaves without permission in a hurry?"

Clint turned to look at Steve.

Steve shrugged, "Well, I do, too, so go ahead and follow him."

Clint couldn't help but smile. Obviously, not much got past Steve Rogers, and he admired him for that, though he was slightly irritated that he'd recognized his intentions right away.

A drop of water hit the window shield, and then another. The rain came suddenly, a sheet of it that poured down all at once. The rain was hitting the windshield hard and the car in front of them switched lanes suddenly, switched lanes again and took the exit. Clint had no time to get to the exit before they would pass it.

He looked behind them, and, noting that he couldn't see anyone in the middle lane of the road, Clint glanced at Steve and said, "Don't ever do this; it's really stupid." Then he jerked the steering wheel and turner around into the middle lane, so that he was momentarily facing the oncoming traffic. He then turned onto the exit and drove after Bruce.

Steve looked at Clint, "Yeah…that was pretty stupid. You almost gave me a heart attack. He knows we're following him now, you know."

"Maybe, but I'm too close to lose him now."

Steve shrugged, "I don't know about close. I heard him telling Betty that it takes him forty-five minutes to get to school."

"Really? Great."

"Yeah, I'll miss my appointment."

"Ah shoot, sorry man. I could…take you to your appointment instead of following him," Clint sighed, realizing that would mean mission failed. He'd have to tell Fury that he lost Bruce in traffic or something.

"Nah, it's good. It's not like I want to go to my doctor's appointment—it's just that I'm supposed too. I've got a lot of health problems, and stuff, they tell me. I won't mind missing, it'll mean a mystery solved anyway."

Suddenly the rain stopped, just as suddenly as it had come. But then something happened that neither of them understood. The clouds swirled into a wide circle, but not like a tornado. It left a perfect circle of blue sky showing through the clouds, and the blue suddenly looked like a rainbow of colors.

Clint stopped his car, no one was on the road behind them at the moment, and both boys opened their car doors and stepped out staring up at the sky.

The rainbow colors were flashing everywhere, and a sudden wind blew furiously down from the circle in the clouds.

The wind hit the road in front of them with such force that they both almost lost their footing. The rainbow disappeared, and the dust that had come off the road from the impact started to settle down.

Standing in the middle of where the rainbow dust had been was a girl, who looked to be about their age. She had long black hair that was in a high ponytail, and she was dressed in armor and knee-high boots. The expression on her face looked anything but friendly, and to make matters worse, she was holding a spear that looked extremely sharp.

"Where is he?!" she demanded irritated.

Clint and Steve exchanged a look.

"Who?" Steve asked finally, "And, uh…did you just come from the sky?"

"I am Lady Sif," she answered, as if that explained everything, "I am looking for Loki. He's getting into trouble. Again."


	9. Chapter 9

"John. Garret." Natasha repeated for the third time to her boss over the phone, "he's going to blow up the base, get _out_ of there."

"_Ich werde nicht die ganze Basis wegen eines Mannes Bedrohung zu bewegen_."

(I'm not going to move the whole base because of one man's threat.)

"He's not just threatening, he's completely serious, I think he might even be a little insane. You've got to take this seriously! I can't believe you haven't gotten everyone out of there!"

"_Hol mir eine Geisel_" (Get me a hostage.)

"Excuse me?" Natasha demanded, irritated, why wasn't Vladimir taking this seriously?

"_Holen Sie sich Elizaveta zu Nick Fury , der Direktor des SHIELD zu erfassen, dann SHIELD nicht in der Lage , uns zu bombardieren können. Sie können ihre Leiter nicht töten_."

(Get Elizaveta to capture Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, then SHIELD won't be able to bomb us. They can't kill their director.)

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard you make. Get _Elizaveta_ to capture him? Are you crazy?"

"_Nein, ich bin jetzt Aufhängen_" (No, I'm hanging up now.)

Natasha sighed and shoved her phone in her pocket. She had just gotten to Elizaveta's house. Unlocking the door she stepped into the hallway.

Elizaveta had headphones on with music so loud, Natasha could hear it clearly. Her hair looked like a rat's nets and she was wearing her pajamas still. She had brushes strapped to her feet and in her left hand she held a bucket of soapy water. Every once in a while she would slosh the soapy water onto the floor and then skate around in it, all though, her skating was more like shuffling her feet. She was cleaning the entry hall tile, just barely far enough away from the door to not get hit when it opened.

"Vladimir gave you a mission." Natasha said crossing her arms, "He wants you to capture Nick Fury."

"You don't say!" Elizaveta grinned.

"Yeah…and he wants you to do it really soon because otherwise our base is going to get blown up."

"I'm sorry!" Elizaveta said loudly, "But I really can't hear a WORD you're saying! hahaha, that's why I said, 'You don't say'! Cause I couldn't hear you saying anything!" she doubled over in a fit of laughter with an occasional unladylike snort.

Rolling her eyes Natasha walked over and grabbed Elizaveta's iPod, then she yanked it, pulling the headphones right out of Elizaveta's ears.

"Hey!" she complained sitting up.

"You're welcome. Vladimir told you to go capture Nick Fury."

Elizaveta jumped off the ground, but slipped on a soapy sponge that had fallen out of the bucket when she went into her laughing fit, and she hit the ground again.

"Awesome! A mission! And an easy one! I really love the easy ones." She scrambled up, kicking off her cleaning brush shoes and ran into the living room and up the stairs.

Natasha walked into the living room and set her backpack down on the floor. She really didn't agree with Vladimirs choice in having Elizaveta capture Fury. In fact, Natasha didn't really think Elizaveta should get any mission at all.

Absent mindedly Natasha straightened a pillow on the couch, then she turned around to go up the stairs. To her surprise, Elizaveta was coming down, dressed in a white button up blouse, a black business like knee length skirt, with tights on under it and tall black high heels, her hair up in a perfect looking bun and she was holding her wallet.

"How did you-"

"Speed dressing is a hobby of mine. Now, there's need for you to be bored by yourself while I'm gone," She dug around in her wallet and handed Natasha four twenties, "Here's a hundred bucks, go buy yourself an ice cream or something. Bye!"

The front door shut and Natasha was left staring after Elizaveta in an empty house. She wondered how many ice creams she would have to buy to spend all the one hundred dollars and the thought made her smile. Elizaveta had no sense of prices and/or money.

As Natasha neared the ice cream place she heard a huge crash and then a car alarm started going off. Curious, and with nothing really to do she walked behind the store that the sound had come from.

To her surprise, the car the alarm was coming from had been smashed with a giant garbage dumpster. And standing close to it laughing was someone who looked extremely familiar. It was the kid who'd showed up in the hallway—Loki.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm 'vandalizing' this is so much fun!" Loki grinned mischievously.

"How on earth did you get that dumpster on top of that car?"

He grinned again and said, "I'll never tell!" then he burst into laughter.

Natasha was trying to think of what to say, and how to handle the situation of an obviously insane person throwing dumpsters on top of cars. Fortunately she didn't have to because just then a navy blue pickup truck pulled into the ally.

A girl around Natasha's age jumped out of the back of the truck and marched up to Loki. She looked like she'd just come from a costume party, or possibly just stepped out of a movie.

"Loki!? How many times do I have to tell you! Stop coming to earth!"

Natasha rolled her eyes, what was _with_ all these nutcases claiming they didn't live on earth? "Let me guess," She said irritably, "You're from Asgard too?"

The girl turned toward Natasha, "Finally, someone who understands that there really are worlds! Most of you humans are so egocentric."

Natasha faked a smile, "Yeah, haha, I totally understand." She glanced at the blue truck again, just in time to see two boys getting out of it, Clint and Steve from school. What were they doing here? And why had this weird girl from 'another planet' been riding with them?

Loki looked annoyed, "Sif, you should have stayed in Asgard, I'm not coming back this time! Humans are so petty; I can do anything I want here! Why would I ever want to leave?"

"Oh please," Sif rolled her eyes and looked at Natasha. "Can you believe this guy? He's so immature. 'I want to stay here so I can vandalize and destroy stuff because I can get away with it'" she said in a mocking voice, "Boys are so stupid."

"Hey," Clint said, "Watch it lady, just because _he _is," he gestured to Loki, "Doesn't mean we all are."

"So…who's this?" Steve gestured at Loki.

"Oh right. You weren't in the hallway when he appeared were you?" Natasha asked, "This is Loki, Thor's brother. You know who Thor is right? Longish blond hair, bright blue eyes, really tall, has an accent of some kind and seems a little odd? Apparently they come from Asgard, which is a different planet that we have yet to discover through telescopes."

Steve nodded slightly, but he looked very confused, "Uh…right. And Sif's from there too. Well, her armor looks real enough."

"Are you saying you believe them?" Natasha asked.

Sif turned on her, "Are you saying that you don't?"

"Well…" Natasha started but she was interrupted by a police siren.

It still was kind of far off, and it probably wasn't coming here, but she kind of wished it were. Loki seemed like the type who should be locked up, and he had just somehow smashed a car with a dumpster.

"Loki! What are you doing!?" Sif demanded.

Natasha turned her attention back to Loki who was climbing up a metal fence that separated the ally from the main street.

"My ride is coming!"

"Your what?"

Loki gave a wicked looking grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Just then the police car came into view rushing down the street with its sirens on. Loki jumped off the top of the fence and to Natasha's surprise, he actually landed on top of the car.

The four of them ran between the two buildings on the right side of the alley so that they could see the car again. They stood there watching as the police car continued its drive and Loki stood on top of it holding his scepter and his green cape waved in the wind behind him.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Steve said staring after the car as if it would disappear.

"I think so," Clint said, then he turned toward Sif, "You want us to try and…run the police car down with my truck?"

Sif glanced at him, "Really? Your truck would probably fall apart. Anyway, there is no need for you to get in trouble with the police just to try to catch him. Loki would be amused if you did. No, I'll find him myself. Thank you for your help, though, in getting me here. So long, mortals!" she lifted her hand to them and ran down the street after Loki.

Clint glanced from Steve to Natasha, "That was weird."

"Huh," Steve said, "I guess we all go home now."

But none of them moved. In the almost silence they could still here the car alarm continuing like an annoying alarm clock refusing to turn off.

"Hey, my…aunt…gave me a hundred bucks to go get ice cream. You guys want to come?"

"Wait, what? That's a lot of money for ice cream," Clint said.

Natasha shrugged, "She's not the smartest person."

"Alright, well I guess we'll come. Want a ride?"

"Sure."

When Clint pulled up in front of the ice cream shop they got out and went inside. Natasha glanced around the building, noticing the back door, and the three other people inside—it was a habit of hers. One of the three people was on a computer, and the other two were a mother, and eleven-year-old kid.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" The man behind the counter asked.

Clint ordered chocolate and Steve ordered rocky road, Natasha got orange sherbet. When she went to pay Clint asked if she wanted him to pay for his and Steve's, but she said she didn't.

They sat at a window booth where they could see Clint's truck and across the street.

Natasha noticed that Clint purposely sat where he could see the front door.

"So…" Clint started, "Why were you in that alley with Loki anyway?"

"Oh." Natasha shrugged, "I was walking here and I heard a crashing sound and a car alarm go off and so I walked over there. You guys showed up just a minute or two later. How'd you pick up that Sif lady?"

Steve and Clint exchanged a look, "She…fell out of the sky in front of us." Steve said.

"Oh? I didn't know you and Clint were friends…? I've never seen you guys hanging out before."

"We aren't exactly," Clint said, "We don't really know each other. I was just giving him a ride home… he doesn't have a car."

"Oh, I see." But she didn't really. Steve lived walking distance from the school, so why had he needed a ride home?

They hadn't even been in the building ten minutes when the front door burst open and a girl came running in. Natasha recognized her as the girl from school that Clint had been hanging out with lately. She felt her jaw tighten a little.

"Clint! Clint you've got to help me!" She skidded to a stop at their table gasping for breath.

Clint stood up very quickly and looked all concerned. Natasha found herself rolling her eyes. And then with embarrassment she realized that both Clint and Steve had noticed.

"Some guy named Garret's after—"

"How did you find me?" Clint asked, confused.

"I hacked into your phone and found your location, but anyway, help! Come on, we have to get out of here." She started pulling him toward the door.

"You hacked my phone?" Clint looked suddenly embarrassed, "Like, you guessed my password?"

"I hacked into your phone from my phone, but yes—"

"Use the backdoor," Natasha found herself saying in spite of her irritation "Then Garret, whoever he—" she sat straight up, "Garret? Garret who?! What does he look like?"

"Thanks!" Skye said and headed for the backdoor.

Clint looked toward the front door, "Steve, distract him for me will you? Thanks!"

And then they were both out the backdoor and the door was closing behind them.

"Who even is she?" Natasha demanded before she could stop herself.

Steve shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think I've seen her before. I guess her name's Skye?"

"I know that."

The front door opened and they both turned to look. The boy who walked in looked about their age. Definitely not the Garret Natasha had been thinking of.

Steve stood up and walked over to him, "Hey, are you Garret?"

"What?"

Steve punched him in the face.

Natasha's mouth fell open, and then she couldn't help but grinning.

The guy fell backward against the counter in shock, and then he jumped back to his feet and he looked really mad. He took a step toward Steve and threw a punch that Steve just barely avoided.

Natasha stood up, she remembered having to separate Steve and some guy from school in the alley, Steve was not a very good fighter and she was pretty sure he was going to lose. Besides, this guy he was fighting had the look of an experienced fighter somehow.

Steve slammed the other guy against the wall, "You leave my girlfriend alone! You hear? If she ever complains about you again, I'm not going to go so easy on you."

"What are you talking about?" The guy shoved Steve off of him and punched Steve in the jaw.

Natasha winced. Steve's jaw was probably broken.

Steve tried to look unfazed and picked up a bar stool and threw it into the other guy.

"Hey! No fighting in here! What do you kids think you're doing!?"

Steve glanced at the guy behind the counter, but the other guy didn't seem to care at all. He was mad and Natasha could see that this fight was just going to get worse from here.

The guy they thought was Garret shoved the bar stool aside and calmly he stepped toward Steve. He started driving punch after punch into Steve's stomach while Steve barely kept himself on his feet.

Natasha grabbed Steve and shoved him away from the fight and then she quickly and effectively punched the other guy in the side of the head. He fell against the wall and slid down to the floor, though not quite unconscious.

"You kids get out of here!" the employee didn't look very happy.

"So sorry," Natasha said, "It won't happen again."

She grabbed both Steve and his opponent by their arms and pulled them through the front doors. She let go of Steve and then pushed the other guy against Clint's truck, "Alright Garret, what's your problem? And why were you chasing…Steve's girlfriend." She couldn't help but smile at the lie.

"Get off of me," He shoved her away from him harder then she expected he would and she staggered slightly back, "I'm not Garret. I don't know what you two are talking about."

Natasha's eyes widened and she glanced at Steve who had one arm on the truck supporting him and the other clutching his stomach, he looked like he was sick and he was starting to get a bruise on his jaw.

"Your-not-garre-" Steve panted, "Who are you?"

"Grant Ward," Grant pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open revealing a SHIELD badge, "Of SHIELD. I'm after your _girlfriend_ if that's who she is, because I have a warrant for her arrest. SHIELD wants her for questioning."

This guy was with SHIELD? Natasha glanced around and looked at Grant again, "Hey do you go to Brooklyn High school by any chance?"

Grant's eyes narrowed slightly, "Sure, I'm a football player there. Why?"

Ignoring him she turned away and started walking down the side walk, she turned to wave at Steve and said, "Bye Steve! See you later!" Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket to make a call. When the other end was answered she said, "I think I found him."


	10. Chapter 10

When Clint and Skye finally stopped running, Clint started to think out a plan. Skye had tried to explain everything while they were making their escape, but Clint's mind was too focused on where they should go and how fast they should pace themselves to be able to hear her. They were quite a bit down town now but they were going to have to circle back soon so Clint could get his truck. It was a lot easier to get away from someone if you were driving, and besides, he couldn't just leave his truck there all day.

Clint glanced toward Skye, "Sorry, could you say all that again? I couldn't really hear you."

She sighed, "Well, that guy, John Garret, the one who said he wanted to blow up the Russian base, he came up to me in the hallway as school was ending and said, 'so, you're good at hacking things. I'll give you a job, I'll pay you twelve thousand dollars to hack the passcode to get into the Russian base.' I almost took it too, I mean that's a _lot_ of money. But I didn't cause, obviously I'm not going to help someone blow other people up, even if they are Russian and trying to destroy America."

"Well, good thing you didn't take it."

"Yeah. I said 'No I won't' and he got really mad, except he didn't seem all that mad if you get what I'm trying to say. His face just got still for a second and he tilted his head slightly sideways and started smiling kind of, but in his eyes you could see pure evil."

"That's harsh. But unfortunately he does do that sometimes doesn't he, I can totally see the expression of his you're describing, please continue."

"And he said, 'Well now, I think you'll do it for us anyway.' And this other guy walked up, he was our age about, and Garret says, 'Take this young lady out to the truck, we've got a Russian base to visit.' So whoever this new guy is, he grabs me by the arm, not very hard at all, and starts walking me toward the door. So I told him to let go of me, he didn't even say anything! So I started twisting away and he tightened his grip.

"I got really mad then. No one was going to force me to do anything, so I slapped him across the face, he looked kind of shocked but his grip didn't loosen at all. So the I kicked him in the knee cap as hard as I could, and I'm wearing heels and the stick of my heel hit his knee as hard as I could kick. His leg buckled and he let go for just a second.

"Then I jerked free and I ran outside. While I was running I got on my phone and hacked into your phone to see where your phone was cause I figured you'd have it. So I found where you were. Unfortunately you were on the other side of the town, in an alley or something. It took me forever to get there cause I was also trying to lose the guy who was chasing me.

"Oh my gosh he could run fast. If I hadn't run out in front of traffic a few times he totally would have caught up to me. I also…um…no, never mind."

"You also what?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…ugh. I hacked into a traffic light and made all the lights green…and I kind of cause a really big wreck, but it delayed that guy, cause he was still on the other side of the inter section."

"You did _what_? People could have been _killed_ Skye, what were you thinking?"

"Of…escaping? Sorry! I don't _think_ anyone was injured too badly—"

"OK, just forget it. I'll make sure SHIELD takes care of it. After all, it was sort of John Garrets fault."

"He's probably kind of close behind us. Shouldn't we be running?" Skye asked nervously.

"I told Steve to stall him, he probably thought of something clever. Besides, Katrina was back there too, I'm sure she could distract any guy if she really wanted too."

Skye glanced at him grinning.

"What?"

"Nice password, by the way."

Clint could feel his face getting red, "How did you figure it out?"

Skye shrugged, "I'm good at that kind of stuff."

They had almost finished circling the block and Clint jumped at the opportunity to change the subject, "So if you hadn't realized, we're kind of walking in a circle so that we can get to my truck. You stay here, I'll go get my truck and then I'll come pick you up. Whoever the guy is who was following you won't know I'm helping you, so it's perfect."

Clint left Skye standing there and walked around the corner of the side walk. As he approached the building he didn't see anyone suspicious or anyone familiar. He pulled his keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the car. He glanced around quickly still seeing no one he got in.

He glanced in the rearview mirror and then down at the radio. After he started the car he turned the radio onto a country station. He'd just put the car into reverse and was about to start backing up when he heard a light thud and the truck seemed to bounce a little. He looked up at the rearview mirror again but he still didn't see anything so he started to back out of the parking lot. When he got to the place he'd left Skye he pulled to a stop and rolled his window down.

"Hey," He said jokingly, "What to hitch a ride with me?"

"Sure," Skye said grinning, "Why not, random stranger?"

An old couple who were standing on the sidewalk talking turned to look in shock at Skye as she got into the passenger's side of Clint's truck.

The old lady marched up to the car and said, "Young lady, do you know this man?"

Out of the side mirror on Clint's side he saw a truck driving toward the ice cream place, it said SHIELD on the side, and looked a lot like John Garrets truck.

"I do now!" Skye said.

Clint pressed down on the gas and lifted a hand to the old couple as they shot by.

"You're speeding," Skye noted.

"Yeah, I think that was John Garrets truck, I figured we'd better scram."

"Where are you going to go?"

"My house, Garret won't think to look there, besides, it'll be dinner time soon and my mom's really good at cooking."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah," Clint glanced at her, "What, you didn't think I had a mom?"

"I don't know, somehow it just seemed hard to imagine."

When Clint pulled up in front of his house, he shut the car off and they both got out. He grabbed his bow and arrows out of the back seat and they walked up the steps to his house, "Both my parents work so they probably won't be home," Clint said as he unlocked the front door.

"Well, at least you have parents," Skye said sighing, "I've been searching for mine my whole life, I'm nowhere near finding out who they are though."

"Oh? We might be able to look through some SHIELD files, SHIELD knows pretty much everything."

He shut the front door and dropped his backpack and bow in the hallway.

"Yeah, I've hacked into SHIELD before and read stuff, I can't find anything."

"How many times have you hacked into SHIELD? Isn't this the second time you admitted to hacking into it?"

Skye shrugged, "I've hacked into it a bunch of times."

Clint walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Want something to eat? Or drink? We have orange juice, milk…and water obviously…I could make lemonade if you wanted—"

"Clint…? Didn't we shut the door?"

Clint looked over his shoulder and saw that the front door was wide open. He walked into the hallway and looked out but there didn't seem to be anyone around anywhere, there weren't any suspicious cars parked on the street anywhere.

"That's weird; I guess maybe the wind blew it open? It does that sometimes."

Skye gave a startled gasp.

Clint turned quickly around. He stepped to the right and picked up his bow and an arrow, it only took a second. Grant Ward was standing behind Skye, gripping her by her left arm and holding a gun to the right side of her head.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked, irritated, "I almost shot you."

"I'm taking her into custody, she's wanted for questioning. SHIELD's orders."

"Oh? You must be the guy Garret sent after her, well Ward, Garret doesn't actually have permission to order that. You see, he's disobeying Fury's orders"

"I'm loyal to Garret, not Fury."

"What? Does that even make sense?"

"Oh my gosh, just let go of me dude. You do realize that Garret is trying to blow a bunch of people up right?"

"His reasons for wanting you aren't my concern. I'm just supposed to bring you to him." Grant said calmly.

"You're an idiot," Skye said rolling her eyes.

"I am not!"

"Don't you have a mind of your own?"

Just then the phone started ringing, none of them moved.

"I guess you'd better pick up the phone Clint, since this is your house, and I'll just leave."

"Hah, how are you going to leave Grant?" Clint asked, "You going to walk Skye down the sidewalk pointing a gun at her head the whole time? Really?"

"Call from Tony Stark," the electronic voice on the phone said.

"OK you people," Skye said, "This is ridiculous." She then jerked away from Grant, "There's no way you're going to shoot me so just put your gun up and join the good guys."

"I am one of the 'good guys'"

"Sure you are."

Clint grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Houston, we have a problem," Tony's voice said.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just always wanted to say that when there was an actual problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I hacked into a top secret SHIELD data base because I was bored and there were weird codes hidden in some weird message thing that someone had tried to delete off the program and they even put locks on it and stuff first and it was insanely hard. Anyway the point is that apparently someone who was calling themselves JG is making some sort of a deal with the Russians from that base we hacked into about taking over the world…."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it said something like, "We'll back you, Hydra's pretty much ready."

* * *

**Authors note:**

Tell me what you guys think! :) I am demanding that you review! ;D


End file.
